


A Special Help

by Linna_Ai



Series: A Special Kidverse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Friendship, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt vê um garoto chorando sentado no chão num dos corredores do McKinley e tenta ajudá-lo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Help

**Author's Note:**

> Segundo pesquisas, Max Adler é mais alto que Chris Colfer em alguns centímetros, mesmo eles estando com 12 e 13 anos respectivamente na fic, eu mantive as proporções, então, Dave é mais alto que o Kurt aqui também. Tenham uma boa leitura!

 

-Você tá bem? - uma voz suave e baixa perguntou de algum ponto acima de sua cabeça.  
  
Dave ergueu o rosto só um pouco, o suficiente para poder ver quem era, deixando-se entrever apenas os grandes olhos castanhos. Ele apenas olhou, piscando através do borrão que era sua visão devido as lágrimas. Era aquele garoto que usava roupas estranhas, reparou que agora ele vestia apenas uma simples camiseta de mangas, cinza e com a palavra "Fashion" escrita com lantejoulas pink e o cabelo sempre bem penteado estava molhado como se tivesse acabado de lavá-lo.  
  
-Oh! -Kurt exclamou ao ver os olhos vermelhos de choro do outro, deixando sua mochila escorregar de seu braço para o chão e indo ajoelhar-se na frente do outro. - O que aconteceu? Você se machucou? Por que está chorando? - ele tinha uma expressão e tom preocupado.  
  
-Eu não estou chorando! - Dave conseguiu enfim dizer, tendo antes apenas olhado em choque para o garoto que o enchia de perguntas. E, inconscientemente, esfregou os olhos, tentando sumir com as lágrimas, mas sua voz aguda e embargada também o denunciava.  
  
Kurt inclinou a cabeça para o lado, pensativo e confuso. Era óbvio que o outro tinha chorado. Então uma ideia lhe veio à mente e clareou a situação. O menino era igual seu pai, Burt também não gostava que o vissem chorando, principalmente seu filho. Kurt sempre se escondia ou distanciava-se quando isso acontecia, porque, para ser sincero, ele também não gostava de ver seu pai assim. Ele detestava, na verdade, pois não conseguia fazer nada, ficava perdido, sem saber como ajudar.  
  
Bem, se não podia fazer nada por seu pai, talvez ele pudesse, pelo menos, ajudar esse garoto.  
  
-Oh, eu entendo! - Kurt sorriu, erguendo o dedo indicador. - Deve ter caído algo no seu olho, não? Isso é sempre chato quando acontece, vamos, me deixa ver seus olhos para que eu possa soprar no certo e tirar isso como minha mãe fazia comigo, funcionava sempre! - ele se aproximou mais e o puxou pelo queixo, sem esperar por uma resposta.  
  
Dave piscou, confuso e surpreso, demorando um pouco para entender o que o outro estava fazendo. Sentiu suas bochechas corarem pela proximidade, apesar de não entender bem o motivo, talvez porque ninguém -além de seus pais- se aproximasse assim.  
  
-Que estranho! Não vejo nada de errado nos seus olhos, na verdade, eles são muito bonitos! Eu adoraria ter botas nesse tom de castanho, meio caramelo com tons de verde... ... - Kurt sorriu e seus olhos azuis esverdeados brilharam sonhadoramente. Depois ele observou melhor o outro enquanto aquele mesmo indicador batia ritmicamente nos próprios lábios pequenos e rosados, parecia estar pensando de novo. Até que repetiu o gesto anterior, dessa vez com os lábios abrindo-se num "o" de entendimento e surpresa. -Deve ser alguma alergia, certo? Vem! Vamos à enfermaria pra ver se você tá bem!  
  
Segurou o outro garoto pelas mãos que abraçavam os próprios joelhos e o ergueu do chão junto consigo num movimento fluido e com uma força que um garoto tão magro e delicado como ele não deveria ter. Logo estava puxando-o por uma mão pelos corredores desertos do colégio. As aulas já haviam acabado há tempos e só restavam no colégio quem fazia detenção ou atividades extracurriculares.  
  
Quando se aproximaram da enfermaria, Dave pareceu despertar e soltou sua mão do outro, sentindo-se um pouco mal pelo jeito rude que o fez, só que não queria que ninguém - incluindo a enfermeira- o visse naquele estado vergonhoso. Kurt olhou para ele por alguns segundos ao perceber que o maior se soltara.  
  
-Não quer entrar, ne? Tudo bem, vou ver se tem algo que pode ajudar, fique aí! -e, tão rápido quanto disse isso, ele desapareceu pela porta.  
  
Dave apenas ficou lá, parado, olhando para o local onde outrora estivera o garoto. Sentia-se estúpido por ficar quieto, com cara de idiota enquanto o outro falava tão fluidamente e sorria para ele. Sabia que nunca fora dos mais sociáveis, mas também o menor era bem estranho, não é? Tipo, quem viria falar com alguém que não queria conversa com ninguém e, ainda por cima, estava chorando num canto no meio do corredor do colégio, feito um bebê?  
  
-Ei!!! Você aí! - metade do garoto acenava da porta, balançando uma mão pequena e pálida. Dave percebeu que estivera pensando demais e esquecera-se do mundo, isso vinha acontecendo cada vez mais ultimamente. -Isso mesmo, você! Gosta de doces? - Kurt falava num tom quase sussurrado para que Dave ouvisse mas não quem estava na enfermaria.  
  
O maior acenou com a cabeça, vendo Kurt sair por completo do aposento e indo parar na sua frente, no meio do corredor de onde ele não se movera. Tinha uma mão nas costas que logo estendeu para o outro, entregando um pequeno pirulito.  
  
-A enfermeira dá isso para quem se sente mal, mas se comporta direito. Acho que pode ajudar, não?- ele ainda exibia o objeto, esperando o maior pegar, mordendo os lábios preocupado quando começou a demorar, assim, despertando pela milésima vez, Dave pegou o pirulito.  
  
Desembrulhando o doce e enfiando-o na boca, o maior voltou a sentar-se no chão, apoiando as costas na parede, Kurt o seguiu, mas sentou paralelo a outra parede -enquanto Dave estava de frente para a mesma parede- sobre os próprios joelhos.  
  
Depois de alguns minutos, Dave olhou para o outro e disse:  
  
-Obrigado. - percebeu que sua voz estava quase normal agora e seu rosto estava quase seco. Viu o outro sorrir respondendo "de nada", inclinando a cabeça para o lado de leve, a franja seguindo o movimento pela testa.  
  
Algo chamou-lhe a atenção no canto do pescoço do menor, levando a mão até lá, tocou a base da nuca, limpando algo vermelho, trazendo-o nos dedos para perto, querendo descobrir o que era.  
  
-Isso faz cócegas! - Kurt disse, afastando-se do toque e rapidamente tocando o local. O maior trouxe a mão para perto do rosto do outro para ver se ele sabia o que era. Na hora Kurt reconheceu e abaixou o rosto, triste e envergonhado. -Isso é raspadinha de morango... por isso eu estou aqui no colégio até tão tarde, tava me limpando no banheiro... também é por isso que estou com essa combinação horrível de roupa...- ele abriu os braços indicando a camiseta. Sua voz estava pequena, mas ele deu de ombros como se não se importasse.  
  
-Acho que tá bem legal... - o outro ergueu uma sobrancelha, confuso, e Dave tentou explicar. -...as roupas... tão bem em você...  
  
-O-obrigado...Fui eu quem costurei as lantejoulas. - O menor sorriu, estufando de leve o peito.  
  
-Sabe guardar um segredo? -Dave olhava para o chão agora. E depois ergueu o rosto para o outro que acenou que sim com a cabeça. - Eu... eu estava chorando...  
  
-E agora não está mais... -Kurt sorriu placidamente e com certa satisfação. Perguntava-se como o outro sorria tanto, ninguém era tão feliz assim, era? Afinal, fazia o quê? Uns quatro anos desde que a mãe dele morrera? Se sua memória estava certa, Kurt passara quase um ano todo sem sorrir naquele ano, mas, bem, Dave não o via sempre e só tinha uns nove anos na época. -Você não precisa dizer mais nada se não quiser. Estou feliz por ter ajudado... -Kurt fez um movimento tencionando se levantar, porém Dave o segurou pelo braço, impedindo-o.  
  
-E se eu quiser... eu...- os minutos passaram e ele num sabia como pôr em palavras o que queria.  
  
-Sabe... - Kurt começou calmo, olhando em outra direção que não a de Dave, sem mover o braço ainda preso no aperto fraco das mãos do maior. -...não tem problema chorar... mesmo sendo menino ou sendo homem... minha mãe dizia que choramos para diminuir a dor... que, às vezes, só assim a dor passa. Mesmo que seja escondido, o importante é que assim a dor vai embora, né? - eles se entreolharam mais um pouco e Dave acenou que sim com a cabeça, finalmente soltando o outro. - Você pode contar, mas só se quiser ou precisar e só para alguém que confie... tipo, um amigo... Ei! Você quer ser meu amigo,...? Oh, me esqueci de perguntar seu nome...  
  
-David. David Karofsky. Mas você pode me chamar de Dave, é como meus amigos me chamam.  
  
Kurt sorriu amplamente, apoiando os braços à frente dos próprios joelhos, o movimento fazendo uma mecha da franja cair sobre o nariz.  
  
-Você é o Hummel, né?  
  
-Sim! Kurt Hummel. - ele respondeu, colocando a mecha no lugar.  
  
-Eu... sinto que posso confiar em você...  
  
-Eu também, você parece um cara legal, mesmo andando com os chatos do time de futebol... E você nunca disse nada de mau pra mim...  
  
-É, eu achava que éramos amigos... os caras do time de futebol... mas todos riram... de mim... quando ele... pfff, a gente num conversava porque ele vive com o Puck, mas no campo sim, no jogo ele até elogiou minha defesa, aí eu quis mostrar como era bom porque treino em casa com meu pai, sabe? E eu defendi uma jogada dele... será que foi por isso? Ele foi tão mau comigo no vestiário depois... - Dave abaixou o rosto, dobrando os joelhos e trazendo-os para perto de si, abraçando-os. - Eu estava só de toalha... e ele, o Finn, começou a dizer coisas ruins pra mim porque... porque... - Sentiu a voz tremer e engoliu o choro que ameaçava recomeçar, uma mão pequena e quente pousou em seu ombro e conseguiu continuar, falando mais baixo- ...eu sou peludo...  
  
-Peludo? - Kurt perguntou, achando que não ouvira direito. Dave balançou a cabeça com força que sim, sentindo as bochechas vermelhas de vergonha. -Você diz como um urso? Ou um cachorro?  
  
-Não tanto! - ele protestou, erguendo a cabeça, querendo ver o rosto do outro para saber se Kurt estava gozando da sua cara, mas viu apenas curiosidade sincera. -É só um pouco... no peito e... em todo canto... continua crescendo... eu, eu num sei o que fazer...  
  
-Mas isso é normal, né? Quantos anos você tem? Treze, quatorze?  
  
-Vou fazer treze mês que vem...  
  
-Viu? Eu li num livro da biblioteca de biologia que isso acontece com todos os meninos, significa que estão virando homens... Papai também disse a mesma coisa...  
  
-Mesmo? - os olhos de Dave pareciam brilhar.  
  
-Aham, eles são todos uns idiotas por fazerem hora com você por isso. Até o Finn, que eu achava que era legal, mas se ele fez isso... São todos estúpidos, infantis, com mente pequena e fechada e... você é bem mais homem que eles porque não participa quando eles ficam maltratando os outros... Isso! Só quem faz pouco dos outros é quem é covarde e medroso e...  
  
-C-calma! Você tá começando a falar difícil... e a me assustar...  
  
-Desculpe, acho que me empolguei... Ei, está ficando tarde, quer ir embora comigo andando?  
  
Dave concordou com um aceno de cabeça, sem se importar muito se era na direção de sua casa ou não, só queria conversar mais com o garoto e assim fizeram até chegarem à casa dos Hummel.  
  
-Eu fico aqui, você mora aqui perto? Você pode vir brincar algum dia? Ia ser muito legal, eu só tenho mais outro amigo, só que ele mora longe agora e só pode vir de vez em quando... Podemos ir os três pro parque! (1)  
  
-Parece bom. - Dave tinha as mãos nos bolsos e deu de ombros como se num se importasse muito, mas seus lábios erguiam-se num sorriso.  
  
Kurt sorriu e começou a correr em direção a casa, no meio do caminho, ele parou e voltou rápido.  
  
-A gente é amigo agora, né? E você vem mesmo, num vem? - ele apoiava a mãos nos próprios joelhos, dobrando o corpo enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.  
  
-Aham, é só convidar...  
  
-Obrigado! - e Kurt plantou um beijo na bochecha do outro, saindo correndo de volta para casa. -Tchau! Até amanhã!  
  
Dave piscou, ficando lá parado por algum tempo até conseguir se mover, fazendo o caminho de volta, agora indo para sua casa. Aquele garoto o deixava confuso, mas de certo modo, achava que entendia. Kurt só andava com uma garota, Alguma-coisa-Jones e, ele, Dave, também só tinha um amigo, Azimio. Mas, de certa forma, sempre se sentira sozinho em alguns momentos, como se não pudesse ser completamente sincero com ele, mas sabia que com Kurt podia. Talvez ele também se sentisse assim? Achava que aquele "obrigado" não era apenas por Dave ter ido com ele até em casa...  
  
Bem, de qualquer forma, ele teria bastante tempo para descobrir, pois iria manter essa amizade para sempre.  
  
E ele conseguiu, teve seus altos e baixos, mas eles sempre foram e seriam amigos.  
  
**The End?**

**Author's Note:**

> (1) O amigo de que Kurt fala é o Blaine e o parque é o mesmo da fic "A Special Thanks".


End file.
